Saving A Mercanery
by hopelessXxXromantic
Summary: Sango saves Bankotsu's life in order to avenge her brother.But when she's stuck in a mansion with him and the remaining mercaneries will love spark or will their lives keep them apart. Flames Wellcome!
1. Meeting the Slayer

Bankotsu held his breath, along with the only other mercenaries left standing….er, kneeling. They had finally been caught by the bandit that they helped about a year and a half before their capture. Apparently, they were so famous their heads had a rather large number of cash floating above them.

Bankotsu winced as he heard something hit the hard ground they were kneeling on. A severed head, Renkotsu's severed head.

Only three left now, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and himself. ' It's been nice knowin' them' Bankotsu thought, grimly.

"Well, mercenary, it's been nice to slaughter your comrades but I'm afraid it's your turn to go" came a voice from behind.

'If I only had a little more time' Bankotsu sighed to himself. A previously shot arrow was stuck in his thigh and bleeding badly. If he had a bit more time he could faint from blood loss. Then, at least he wouldn't feel the pain. 'No, take this head on.' Bankotsu thought to himself.

A cold blade touched his neck, causing a shiver to go up his spine. The blade was removed, but not gone. It was raised above his neck, for momentum. Bankotsu braced himself but instead heard something whizz through the air.

"What the?" came the bandits voice followed by the clattering of a sword as it hit the ground.

Bankotsu glanced at Jakotsu, who looked just as bewildered as he, before slowly raising his head. The bandit had dropped the sword at his feet and was staring in shock at a woman. The girl was gorgeous. Clad in a demon slayer's suit, with long brown hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes filled with anger. A huge boomerang was on her back and she glared at the bandit.

'That boomerang made that whizzing sound' Bankotsu concluded.

The woman sprung into action, throwing punches, weapons, and elbows with great speed and accurately. She was trained to fight and she did her job well. The bandit trembled as he barely missed a few thrown fists before being hit in the face with her fist. The bandit's men surrounded her but she seemed only interested in the main bandit.

She was winning easily when one guy grabbed her arms. She turned around to hit the guy when the bandit kicked the girl in her stomach and stabbed her with a knife. She flew backwards, crashing into Bankotsu when she did.

He lay on the floor, unable to move do to the rope that bound his wrists together. The bandit grasped a sword and approached the girl, who lay unconscious on top of Bankotsu. He would stab her, cut off her head when she couldn't even defend herself.

Bankotsu nudged the girl with his shoulder.

"Get up, stupid, he'll kill you! Get up!" he cried in her ear. He wasn't sure why he did it. She was, after all the good guy here. She'd surely kill him. Still, he'd rather die by her hands than the bandit's. Plus the battle was entertaining.

The girl groaned, "Kohoku" quietly.

"What?!" Bankotsu cried.

"Kohoku!" the woman's eyes were open wide now as she grabbed her sword from it's sheath and quickly blocked the bandits attack.

"You killed him!" she screamed at the man. She quickly rose and had him pinned down on the floor. Her sword's tip was near his neck as she glared at the bandit with narrowed eyes.

Bankotsu had risen himself up to his previously kneeling position to watch the bandit die. He grinned at how easily she had him down.

"Wait!" the bandit cried. "I'll give you anything you want. Just don't kill me."

The woman paused, "anything?"

"Anything"

"I want money" the girl challenged.

"All the money in the world." The bandit promised.

"And weapons" the girl exclaimed.

"Weapons as far as the eye can see." The bandit grinned. He had her.

'No!!!!!' Bankotsu thought. 'He's lying! Kill the bastard!'

"Anything," she repeated.

"Anything"

The girl had removed the tip of her sword from the bandit's neck. He smiled, he was alive.

Suddenly, the girl raised her sword up in both hands and glared as only a woman could.

"I want my brother back, you son of a bitch!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed before plunging the sword through the bandit's heart. His body went limp before falling to the earth. The girl stared at the lifeless body for a long time before turning her gaze to the three remaining mercenaries.

Slowly, her footsteps came towards the men.

'Here it is, our death sentence' the mercenaries thought.

She first seemed to exam Suikotsu, walking in front of him, circling him, staring at his bowed head. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity for Suikotsu, who felt uncomfortable under such sharp gaze, the woman moved on to Jakotsu.

She lingered even longer at Jakotsu. Repeating the same steps, walking, circling, staring, before hesitantly moving on.

Bankotsu held his breath as her footsteps neared him. She didn't move from her spot in front of his bowed head. She just stared silently at his form. Finally, she spoke. "You the leader?" the question was directed towards Bankotsu.

Bankotsu took a deep breath before nodding. 'This is it' he thought. The same familiar feeling of a cold blade against your neck washed over Bankotsu as her sword was positioned. She suddenly spoke again, except softer and quieter, almost as if she was talking to herself.

"You saved my life." she murmured.

The ice feeling was removed silently. Cutting air was heard and Bankotsu paused. She had the sword raised over his neck now, ready to kill.

'Guess that was her thanking me before she killed me' Bankotsu guessed. Still, he held her at high respect despite she'd be the one to kill him.

Bankotsu braced himself as the sword came swinging down. But instead of it cutting his neck, it cut the rope that bound Bankotsu's wrists.

Bankotsu frowned, then slowly and hesitantly pulled his arms out in front of his face. She'd freed him! He stared up at the girl who was now sheathing her sword. She gave him a gentle smile,

"Free your friends. I'll be on my way now" she whispered.

He nodded as he watched her pick up her boomerang with one hand, while the other grasped her bleeding stomach. She limped off before turning to stare at the mercenary's shocked expression.

"Oh, by the way, I only spared you because you saved my life, thus allowing me to avenge my brother's death. Now, we're even. If I ever see you causing harm anywhere else, I will not hesitate to kill you." She told him calmly.

A boyish grin covered the mercenary's face, "Same to you."


	2. Seeing the Slayer

Bankotsu shook his head and sighed. He'd done EVERYTHING, he'd buried his fallen comrades, drank till he couldn't tell Suikotsu from Jakotsu, and even had battles with Jakotsu and he STILL couldn't get that woman clad in pink armor out of his head. Her curves haunted his dreams till he had an erection, her face appeared at every minute of every passing day, her melancholy voice teased him until he had to break something to shut her the hell up.

He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today and repeated her words. _'If I ever see you causing harm anywhere else, I will not hesitate to kill you.'_ "Damn," he muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure whether to track her down and quench his thirst to make her moan his name or believe that she would keep true to her word and avoid her. Not that he was afraid of such a lithe, little woman, but it'd be a shame to put his Banryu through her perfectly shaped chest.

His ponderings were interrupted by Jakotsu screaming, "Aniki-chan, we're out of saki!" 'Finally,' Bankotsu thought to himself. 'Maybe this'll get my mind off of her.'

"Kay," he called back, "There's a village just north of here. Get Suikotsu and some money and we'll go."

About five minutes later, the two came out looking ready, and Jakotsu looked rather excited. "Can we massacre the village, Aniki-chan?" he asked, bouncing up and down.

Normally, Bankotsu would have shrugged and said, 'sure,' but the woman popped up into his mind once more. 'Damn, I really don't wanna have to kill that girl,' he thought to himself. "No, not today," Bankotsu replied. Jakotsu whined but Suikotsu looked relieved. Bankotsu chuckled to himself, 'how can a doctor and a mercenary be so fucking queasy about bloodshed?'

They soon arrived at the village and peered around. It looked normal, with a few exceptions. Children ran about with weapons while their mothers looked at their children with worried eyes. The men were clad in skin tight suits……very similar to that woman's suit, besides the color.

"Hey, aniki-chan," Jakotsu whispered in Bankotsu's ear, "Do you think that girl resides from this village?" Bankotsu shrugged, "Maybe, but we came to find saki and nothing more." And so the search for alcohol began.

After ten minutes of asking random villagers and receiving odd stares, the three asked a very elderly woman. She looked upon the mercenary's boldly before asking, "Who are you and where do you come from." The three shrugged their shoulders, "Look, lady, we just came to buy some saki not to be interrogated." Bankotsu replied. She stared at them closely, giving them similar looks the woman did. Reliezation filled her wise eyes and she gasped, "You are mercenaries from the band of seven." "Impressive." Bankotsu replied with a smirk.

"How are you alive? I heard news that you were captured by bandits and beheaded." She cried. "Only some of us were. A woman dressed similar to the men around here, stopped the bandit and murdered him. I think she mentioned something about how he killed her brother. But then she let us go." Bankotsu stated with a bored expression on his face.

The woman's eyes widened in reliezation and then narrowed in anger. "Sango!!!" she screamed.

Her yelling was greeted by laughter. A young boy, about twelve, came running out toward her before stopping and bowing respectfully to her. "Souta!" the woman cried in relief. "Have you seen Sango? I need to speak with her." The boy grinned ear to ear, "Ya, and I also discovered her one weakness." He claimed, holding something up in his tiny hand.

A scream cut through the air, "Souta!!!!!!" The same woman that the mercenaries had seen at the mansion appeared, except her long hair that was normally in a high ponytail covered her face. "Give me back my ribbon, Souta, or I'll murder you."

The boy known as Souta smirked. "Gotta catch me first." With that he took off running. Sango screamed and chased after him, but her hair covered her face and she stumbled, landing on her face. Souta laughed. "Ooh, I bet you really wish you had this now, huh?" he asked, holding the ribbon up in his hand. Sango growled and pulled herself up. She soon was chasing Souta around again.

The elderly woman growled in frustration and grabbed Sango's long hair. Sango stumbled back and gasped as her back hit the ground. She lay helplessly at the mercenary's and elderly woman's feet, her hair pooled about her, sloppily, and a blush across her face.

"Souta, give Sango her hair ribbon back," the woman commanded. Souta nodded and quickly handed the girl on the floor her hair ribbon before running away.

Sango pulled herself up once more and bowed to the woman in front of her. "I'm sorry, Grandmother." She whispered. The elderly woman's eyes softened and she shook her head. "Look at yourself, Sango. This is not marriage material." Sango blushed. "And," the woman continued, "saving three of the deadliest mercenaries is definitely NOT a turn on."

Sango glanced up and found herself staring into Bankotsu's eyes. "Oh, I don't know. I think it's a turn on for the mercenaries' part." Bankotsu stated with his famous smirk on. "YOU!" Sango screamed at him and threw a fist toward his face. Bankotsu barely had time to duck. "Hey! What was that for?" he cried as another fist came. "I warned you I'd kill you if I ever saw you again!" Sango yelled. "No," Bankotsu retorted, blocking her fist with his hand, "I believe you said if you caught me causing harm. I'm just here to by saki. It was Granny, over there, who got us in this situation in the first place!"

"Sango growled and brought her knee up, in between his legs. Bankotsu's eyes got wide and he fell to the floor with his hands over his dick. Jakotsu laughed and Suikotsu winced as if he felt the same pain Bankotsu did. "That is so fucking low." Bankotsu growled at Sango. She shrugged. "You should know a lot about low, considering all the innocent lives you've taken." Sango retorted, raising her knee up again, this time aiming for his face.

"Cut it out, both of you." The woman yelled, pulling Sango back before she could strike. "There would be no use for this if you hadn't let him live in the first place! Explain." She growled.

So, Sango told the story and how it was 'noble' to let them live after their leader saved her. When she finished, her grandmother shook her head and sighed. "Noble, stupid Sango." She muttered, causing Sango to blush. "Well, we can't let them leave, they could massacre a village!" Sango's grandmother cried. "I know. Sango, as punishment for putting people's lives in danger, you will stay with these men until they get at least a hundred feet from my village. Then, at least you can watch them." The elderly woman said with sad eyes.

"What?!" Sango screamed. "Go get your Hirakotsu, the sooner they're away from my village, the better." Sango's grandmother whispered not looking her in the face.

Sango blinked away tears of anger before dragging Bankotsu, who was still on his knees to his feet. As soon as he was up, she kneed him with all the strength she could muster before letting him go. He fell to the ground with a scream and curled up in a ball.

Sango stormed off, her grandmother went a different way while shaking her head, Jakotsu fell on the floor laughing, and Suikotsu covered his mouth and moaned "Ow."

Sango came back soon with the giant boomerang on her back. "Let's go, mercenaries." She called out from behind her as she stormed out of the village. Jakotsu managed to pull himself together to follow the fuming Sango, but Bankotsu was writhing in pain on the floor still.

Suikotsu sighed and picked Bankotsu up before following the two figures in front of him. 'With that blow to Bankotsu's manhood, he will definitely go looking for revenge on Sango.' Suikotsu thought dreadfully. 'This is gonna be a long night.'


	3. Revenge on the Slayer

Sango didn't speak for the entire walk to the mansion, or when they were in the mansion, for that matter. But hell, neither did Bankotsu.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu exchanged worried glances at each other as they watched the two warriors stare at one another, heatedly.

When the rough evening was finally over, the four retired to their own chambers. Sango's chamber happened to be on the right of Bankotsu's so she could watch his every move easier. Jakotsu's room was on his left and Suikotsu's room was straight across.

Sango spent most of her night staring at the door, half expecting an angry Bankotsu to come in with his giant sword resting on his shoulder, ready to kill her. Finally, around four in the morning, Sango fell into an uneasy sleep. BIG MISTAKE.

She awoke feeling cold, which was odd considering her bed was warm when she fell asleep. Slowly, she pulled herself up while balancing her upper body on her left hand. She jumped when her fingers touched something cold and wet. THAT was NOT a description of a bed! She glanced hectically around and screamed. She was OUTSIDE, lying on a blanket of snow.

She looked to her left and saw the mansion, jumping up she ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. She screamed yet again. At the sound of her screaming, the curtain to one of the windows moved. She glanced over to see a smirking Bankotsu on the inside of the nice, warm mansion. He winked at her and moved causing the curtain to fall back in place.

"That bastard!" Sango screamed. As soon as she fell asleep he must have moved her outside. Sango glanced down at what she was wearing. She was clothed in a boy's summer kimono and nothing more. The wind picked up and she shivered. This was going to be a long day.

Sango spent that long day pacing back and forth, planning on how to make Bankotsu's life a living nightmare. Unknown to her, Bankotsu watched her every movement while laughing. One Sango, one Bankotsu.

Finally, around 5 pm, Suikotsu took pity on the cold, wet, and no doubt hungry Sango and unlocked the door. Sango rushed inside and thanked Suikotsu before quickly hurrying to her room. Bankotsu sat in the living room with amusement dancing in his eyes. When Sango walked by he asked her casually, "So, how's the weather?"

The already pissed Sango glared at him and punched him in the nose before stalking off. Jakotsu sat next to his brother who was in no doubt secretly writhing in pain. "Wow, aniki-chan, you're dumb." Bankotsu punched his brother with annoyance. Suikotsu walked by then, "Hey, aniki-chan, do you need me to check to make sure it's not broken," he asked, worriedly. "No! I'm not giving her that pleasure!" Bankotsu retorted angrily. Suikotsu sighed. "If there is one thing I've learned, aniki-chan, it's that there is no point arguing, women ALWAYS win."


	4. Truce with the Slayer

That night, Sango didn't sleep at all. Do to the fact that she only got an hour the previous night, her eyes were bloodshot and her fists were swinging.

Bankotsu at first found this entertaining, but after awhile of blocking punches and er…not blocking others, he hopelessly wished he hadn't tortured her.

Around four that evening, Bankotsu admitted that Suikotsu was right. Women do always win. Suikotsu just nodded and said, "learned that one the hard way, but hey, most men do." When night rolled around, Sango looked persistent of never closing her eyes in that mansion ever again. This worried Suikotsu, for she could grow ill if she didn't sleep. Bankotsu was worried that if she spent another night awake, it would be his head the next day.

Defeated and nervous around such a firery woman, Bankotsu gave in and made a truce, claiming that they were 'even' now. Sango, who was thouroughly exhausted, agreed quickly.

The next day, the three mercenaries found that Sango was not out in the living room when they came out, as she usually was. Hesitently, Bankotsu stalked into her room. He found, lying peacefully on the bed, a very attractive Sango.

Her kimono was yanked just slightly off of her creamy colored shoulders, exposing just a hint of her equally creamy colored breast. Her hair had fallen out off its holding ribbon and lay on the pillow. A strand of hair covered Sango's pretty face and Bankotsu brushed it aside. He gently ran his thumb over her plump lips and soft skin. 'How can something so perfect be lying here in front of me' Bankotsu thought to himself as he stared at the woman's angelic being.

When Sango awoke an hour or so later, she was back to being her cheery self, and after making that pack with Bankotsu, she was able to rest easy. She had long conversations with Suikotsu, laughed at Jakotsu's dumb jokes, and even had snowball fights with the cross-dresser.

Bankotsu went looking for her around noon. He was bored and Sango never ceased to bewilder him. He found Suikotsu reading a book he found and asked if he'd seen Sango. Suikotsu stated that she was having a snow war with Jakotsu and returned to his book.

So, Bankotsu stepped outside, rather impressed that Sango would step foot outside after what he did to her. He heard laughter, and he soon found Jakotsu and Sango throwing snowballs at each other frantically. Sango, who had noticed Bankotsu watching them, gathered up a snowball in each hand. One, she chucked at Jakotsu, but the other she turned at hurled at Bankotsu, hitting her mark head on.  
"Hey!" Bankotsu cried before gathering up a ball of snow in his hands and throwing it at her. And so the snow war raged on for hours until the three came inside wet and laughing.


	5. Sleeping with the Slayer

That night, Bankotsu was awakened by a loud 'thunk!'

"What in the hell?" he muttered, pulling himself out of his warm sanctuary to investigate. He wandered lazily into Suikotsu's room. "Nope, all is as it should be," he muttered before walking into Jakotsu's room. Everything was in place and Jakotsu was snoring loudly in his bed. "Sango?" Bankotsu whispered in a confused tone.

Bankotsu walked into a very 'laugh out loud' scene. So, that's what he did, laugh.

Sango had somehow, unknown to him, thrown her body out of her bed and onto the floor. Her limbs closely resembled a very drunk Jakotsu in the way they were scattered about her body. Her arms were thrown about, with one dropped over her eyes and the other bent at her side, the palm facing upward. Her legs were parted slightly and one was bent. Her hair, no doubt, was tangled badly as it had been pulled out of her ponytail.

His laughter was cut short when she turned onto her side and moaned her dead brother's name. Her breathing quickened and she moaned his name once more before she cried out as a helpless infant would.

'She's dreaming about the day her brother was murdered.' Bankotsu realized. That explained her odd position. She probably was moving in her bed, causing her to slip off. "Well I can't just leave her on the ground." Bankotsu grumbled to himself.

Bankotsu sighed and picked her up in his muscular arms. He was about to put her back onto her bed when he considered the fact that she'd just slide off again. "Alright, no need to wake up twice in one night for the same fucking problem," Bankotsu stated out loud. He had to keep an eye on the girl.

A solution popped into his head and he swiftly carried the slumbering Sango into his own bedroom.

With all the gentleness he could muster to not wake the angelic being in his arms, he laid her in his bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He quickly crawled in and turned so his back was facing hers.

He had just begun to fall asleep when he began to feel Sango tossing and turning. "Damn it," he muttered. Sango shivered in his large bed and since Bankotsu tried to give her all possible space, she couldn't feel his warmth. She let out a moan that caused Bankotsu to sigh. He turned to face her and tried to sooth her trembling body by rubbing her forearm. When that didn't work, he whispered in her ear that everything was alright, but the trembling never stopped. Desperate to stop her nerve-racking actions, he pulled her close and stroked her tangled hair. Her trembled seized immediately and she snuggled into his chest while putting her head in the nape of his neck. He held her tighter and Sango sighed in contentment. He held her like that for the rest of the night, each of them soaking in one another's warmth.

When morning came, Sango's eyelid's fluttered open lazily. 'That's odd,' she thought to herself, 'I feel warm and protected.' She frowned, that was an amazing sleep. She hadn't slept that well since her mother had died. Once she became a bit more aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was snuggled up against something that SHOULDN'T have been there. And that something had arms and a pulse. Cautiously, she raised her eyes up to see a peaceful Bankotsu holding her tight. Thinking that the worst had happened, Sango screamed and pushed Bankotsu away from her. The pair ripped apart, Sango fell off one side of the bed, Bankotsu off the other side.

Sango lay sprawled out on the floor, trying to calm down her raging heart. Bankotsu, who had been awoken from a great night's rest by a scream and hitting his head on the wall, stood up and glared at the blushing Sango. "What the fuck!?" he screamed. Sango pulled herself up and matched his glare with her own and replied, "We just had sex, could ya give me a second to find out what the hell I was thinking!? I don't even remember doing anything!" Bankotsu gave her a funny look and then laughed. "We didn't have sex, dumbass!" Seeing Sango's confused look, Bankotsu sighed and explained what had happened the previous night.

It made sense, but Sango still wasn't convinced. Bankotsu sighed and rolled his eyes, "Look, your clothes are on." He pointed out. Sango glanced down and blushed when she realized that he was right. "Oh," she muttered.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but was stopped when he heard Sango murmur something. "What?" he asked, turning to face her.

Sango looked down at the ground and murmured, "Nothing."

Bankotsu shook his head, "No, what'd you say?" Sango shook her head stubbornly. "What'd you say?" Another head shake. "What'd you say?" Sango shook her head again. Bankotsu growled, tired of her games. He grasped her shoulders gently and forced her to look at him. "Sango, what did you just say to me?" Sango sighed in defeat and answered, "I said, thank you, Bankotsu, for caring that much for me."

Bankotsu blinked, he wasn't used to thank yous, people never had a reason to thank him. "Right, well, uh, you're welcome. Anytime, now, um, let's go find the others." He offered. Sango nodded but didn't move. Did she just see Bankotsu…blush?

Seeing her rooted in her place, Bankotsu took her hand and pulled her along, out of his bedroom.


	6. Emotions of the Slayer

That next night, Bankotsu made sure to fall into a light sleep. Even though he was sleeping, he still was unconsciously waiting.

At about one o'clock in the morning, he heard it. 'Thunk!' He smirked and sat up in his bed before making his way to Sango's room.  
Once again, he found her on the floor. Without hesitation, Bankotsu picked her up and carried her back to his own bed, without giving her a chance to fall back into her nightmare.

As he laid her in his bed, her eyes fluttered open. Groaning, she hugged herself and shivered. Cold, she was so cold.

"You're awake?" Bankotsu whispered huskily as he slid into the bed.

Sango blushed, "I fell again?" Her question was answered by a nod.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Bankotsu asked as he stared at the white ceiling.

"What?" Sango asked, her tone of voice exhibiting her curiosity.

"Do you…always have nightmares about your brother's death?"

Sango shrugged, "No, sometimes it's my father or mother's death."

Bankotsu moved his eyes, which had once again been focused on the ceiling. Although her face looked as casual as if Bankotsu had just asked her if it was cold outside, her eyed were flooded with a secret pain that Bankotsu knew all too well.

Bankotsu reached out and stroked Sango's long, loose hair. She turned her pain-filled chocolate eyes to meet his icy blue ones. Just as a secret pain had danced in Sango's eyes, they danced in his. He understood, hell he knew death practically as a friend. It took three of his brothers and it had probably possessed his parents as well. Being a mercenary only added to the death he witnessed. Oh, yes, death had done its toll on him even before it stole his brothers; that was just a bonus.

She felt his understanding of her torture hit her like a pile of bricks. Her eyes welled up with tears that hadn't fallen since her brother's murder. Bankotsu pulled her closer and stroked her hair. The tears fell without hesitation and she buried her face in his shoulder. Bankotsu held her tighter and Sango could have sworn she heard him whimper. He didn't care that his kimono was soaked or that he was holding a sobbing woman and he didn't really even care that he was showing emotion. Right now, the two both just needed comfort and someone to hold them.


	7. I Can't Sleep Without the Slayer

It had been two weeks since then and Sango didn't even bother climbing into her own bed anymore. She knew she'd just wake up in Bankotsu's protective arms.

Sango crawled into his bed and waited. He'd come in soon, remove his armor, then crawl in after her and they'de cuddle close. Truth be told, she couldn't sleep without him. His bed was cold without his heat and she always felt safe in his arms.

When he didn't appear, she waited, and waited, and waited. He never came and she didn't sleep at all that night.

In the morning she pulled herself from the cold bed and walked out. Suikotsu, who was sitting in the living room, noticed her bloodshot eyes and gave her a worried look. Seeing him, Sango forced a smile and using all the politeness she could gather, asked him if he'd seen Bankotsu. He informed her that Bankotsu had been out last night when he found a demon and he left to chase it. He hadn't shown back up, but Sango shouldn't fret, knowing Bankotsu, he was probably on a killing spree.

Once again, Sango forced a smile and nodded before taking a seat next to Suikotsu. At about ten o'clock, Bankotsu arrived with eyes that closely resembled Sango's. Before either Suikotsu or Sango could offer a greeting, Bankotsu had headed off toward his room to sleep.

Sango felt a pang of jealously that Bankotsu got to sleep when she was stuck suffering. Ten minutes after Bankotsu disappeared, he returned with an even pisser expression on. Forcefully, he grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her into his room. Seeing her slayer suit on, he rolled his bloodshot eyes and took the zipper and pulled it down. Sango squealed and tried to shove him away, but the suit was already gone; exposing her wrapped breast and unfortunately for Sango, her completely exposed vagina.

Bankotsu didn't even eyeball her extremely attractive body. Instead, he pushed her onto the bed and followed her. Sango's eyes filled with horror. She trusted him! And now, he was going to try and rape her! Her breathe caught in her throat as he nuzzled her neck and took a deep breathe through his nose.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was shaky.

"Trying to sleep," Bankotsu responded, his voice muffled from where his head was.

"And you took me and stripped me of my slayer suit because?" Sango retorted, her voice was no longer shaking and she felt slightly calmer.

"Because for some odd reason, unknown to me, I cannot sleep unless you're with me."

Sango blushed, happy to know she wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep unless they were together. "That still doesn't explain why you stripped me down. You scared the shit out off me!"

Bankotsu sighed, "Because you're demon suit is hard and pointy and I knew it wouldn't be comfortable, so I took it off for you."

"You could have at least let me change into my night clothes, you know." Sango cried, looking down at Bankotsu, who still had his head buried in her neck.

"That would have taken too long and I wanted to sleep, now, no more questions!"

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" Sango cried. But it was too late, Bankotsu was snoring softly. Sango smiled and stroked his long, braided hair.


	8. Sex with the Slayer

Sango groaned and twisted in the bed. Finally unable to relax into a comfortable position, Sango sat up in defeat.

"You're finally up?" she heard a voice to her side say.

"Yes, Bankotsu, got a problem with that?" she retorted.

Bankotsu shrugged before responding, "Well, I mean, you sleep longer than Jakotsu. And he…needs his…beauty sleep."

Sango rolled her eyes but didn't respond, no need to get in a fight right now. "What time is it?"

Bankotsu glanced outside the window to a night that accasionally lit up with streaks of yellow and burst with loud 'booms' and 'cracks'. "Probably ten o'clock."

Sango frowned, "wow, that's pretty late if we went to bed at ten in the morning."

"Told you, you sleep like a dog and I didn't wake up just now I've been awake for an hour. And you're the one who got to lie in bed all night while I chased demons. You're quite lazy for a slayer."

Sango, once again, rolled her eyes. "You ARE a dog and what have you been doing for an hour just lying here? Now that's lazy!"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Ya, that and watching you sleep."

Sango frowned, "Watching me sleep? That's creepy."

Bankotsu laughed. "No, what's creepy is when you moaned my name in your sleep. You scared me shitless!"

Sango blushed. "I moaned your name?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Yep. Then your started breathing really fast then you cried, 'Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"You're lying!" Sango cried.

"Nuh-uh! What? Was I naked and on top of you? Shredding off your clothes with my teeth as I thrusted in and out of you, kissing your bare body and giving you hickeys? Well, was I?" Bankotsu asked, inching closer and closer to Sango until he was on top of the girl. He ran his hand up and down her almost bare body (if it weren't for the breast wrappings) as he stared into a bewildered Sango's wide eyes.

Sango shook her head fiercely and tried to get him off of her by thrusting her hips up. This only made the tent in Bankotsu's pants bigger until Sango could feel it. She gasped as she relieazed how turned on he was. His closeness made her sweat, his breathe on her neck sent shivers down her spine. But the thing that drove her crazy was the fact that she wanted him to take her. She wanted him so bad she felt she might die if she couldn't get him.

Bankotsu smirked, he knew she wanted him. "Come on, say it. Say that you want me and I'll make you the happiest girl in the world. Just say it."

Sango shook her head firmly.

"Say it," Bankotsu warned. Another head shake. "Say it or I'm getting up right now and leaving!"

Sango shook her head stubbornly. Bankotsu removed one leg from her side but Sango's nails digging into his biceps kept him close.

"Say it," he hissed.

Sango muttered something a dolphin couldn't hear if she were two feet away from it.

"What?" Bankotsu asked, smug.

"I want you," Sango muttered.

"Hmm?" Bankotsu asked again.

"I want you," she repeated.

"What was that?" Bankotsu dared, he wanted her to scream it.

"I…want…you," Sango growled.

"I'm having a hard time hearing you could you-"

"I WANT YOU NOW GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bankotsu obliged and Sango's cries of pleasure could be heard in Jamaica. He really did make her the happiest girl in the world that night.

Sango awoke on Bankotsu's naked chest. Make that Bankotsu's naked body. His steady breathing made his chest and Sango rise slightly. It was morning and the sun shone through the window and onto Sango's naked back. With the heat from the sun on her back and Bankotsu's body heat on her front, Sango felt better than she had in a long time.

She put her elbows on his toned chest and rested her head in her hands as she watched him sleep peacefully. He snored softly and he looked innocent for once. Sango was fully aware of what they did, but she wasn't ashamed. If being with him gave her pleasure, guilty though it may be, she would soak that pleasure up. She never got pleasure, her parents and brother were dead, her grandmother was set on making her a lady, and she was never used to being with people. And of course you can't please yourself alone. He made her feel good, whole for the first time.

She watched him sleep until his eyes slowly fluttered open. Seeing her made him smile and Sango returned it. He ran his hand up her arm and to her face to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes. She looked so…cute, just resting on his chest.

He leaned up and placed the softest kiss on her lips and felt her smile into it. It was so simple, yet so complex. Like a husband and wife kiss every day, but it still had that promise behind the simplicity.

"Morning," he whispered huskily.

"Morning," she whispered back before rolling off of him. The couple stood up and pulled their clothes on before exiting the room, prepared to face the world together.


End file.
